Tendencias
by Layla l0ve
Summary: Matt descubre algo sobre Mello que no queria descubrir... Songfic! MxM ONE-SHOT


Mi primer fic en Fanfiction!!

Me presentare.. Mi nombrees Layla, pero puedes llamarme como quieras, este es el primer fic que subo aqui y les ruego que tengan paciencia!!

**Disclaimer:**los personajes no son mios, les pertenecen a sus respectivos duenios asi como la cancion que utilize

El día pintabanormal, como un sábado cualquiera. Me levanté tarde y almorcé con Mello, pensé que sería un día maravilloso. Que equivocado estaba.

Después del almuerzo jugué futbol con los chicos un rato, nuestro equipo perdió. Peroera normal, jugamos contra Mello. Sip, contra Mello solo, éramos cinco contra uno y nos aplasto.

Después de eso me bañé y me encerré a jugar con mi PSP en mi habitación, a las siete en punto sonó el timbre que indicó la hora de la cena, desde ese momento comenzó mi desgracia.

_**Si el miran por ahí, por las calles caminar, **__**  
**__**Dirías que es una mujer lo podrías asegurar.**__**  
**__**Por su forma de andar tan cadenciosa y su forma de mirar,**__**  
**__**Y ese cuerpo de modelo que te hace delirar**_****

Llegué al comedor y Mello no estaba, normalmente los dos nos desaparecemos por estas horas, pero tomamos caminos diferentes, escaparte de Wammy's por unas horas era bastante fácil los sábados por la noche cuandoRoger no está; el punto es que, tenía hambre y solo tenía el dinero suficiente para mis cigarrillos, así que esperé hasta hartarme de comida para salir a dar una vuelta.

Casi vomite cuando brinqué la barda del patio trasero por tanto que comí; pero ya me estoy saliendo del tema… Iba caminando por las calles, es maravilloso y a veces aterrador lo que puedes encontrar en las calles de Inglaterra los sábados en la noche, la avenida por la que caminaba no era de las más lindas y seguras pero era el único lugar que vendía mis cigarrillos holandeses, nunca debí haber ido ahí.

Lo que vi me dejó sin aliento y estático en la baqueta.

_**Si la miran por ahí de pelolargo natural,**__**  
**__**Zapatillas, falda corta, intentando provocar**__**  
**__**Que los hombres que la vean no la puedan evitar.**__**  
**__**Despertar la envidia en ellas es lo que quiere lograr**__  
_  
Rubia de cabello hasta los hombros, con un cuerpo espectacular y llevaba una minifalda con tacones de aguja, untop ceñido y toda de negro, contrastando con su piel de marfil…  
Toda una belleza.

Caminaba del otro lado de la avenida, atravesé la calle para seguirla y casi me atropella una motocicleta; camine tras ella, al menos tenía que conocer su nombre, cuando la iba a alcanzar un tipo en una bicicleta a toda velocidad y le dio una nalgada a la hermosura.

_**Fíjate bien, fíjate bien, tal vez no sea ella, tal vez sea el**__****_

Cuando volteó para reclamar pude ver que era… ¡¿Mello?!

¡¿Qué rayos hacia Mello ahí?! ¡¿Y vestido como mujer?!

_**Al que le gustó desde niño vestirse de mujer,**__**  
**__**Al que su familia niega por ser como es,**__**  
**__**Se que Dios no se equivoca pero algo paso en el**__**  
**__**Que cambio su tendencia de ser hombre a ser mujer**_****

¿Desde cuándo se vestía de esa manera? Y además Mello era muy religioso ¿Cómo es que podía hacer eso? De hecho ahora que lo pienso eso explicaría muchas cosas, como su obsesión por su figura, su extraña manera de caminar, o que se te quede viendo en las duchas… ¡O la vez que se me insinuó! Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

Pero me estoy desviando de la historia de nuevo. Decidí seguirla… digo seguirlo para ver a donde iba y asegurarme de que estuviera bien, por supuesto.

Se metió en una bar, no sé cómo lo logró a pesar de ser tan joven, yo tuve que meterme por la ventana del baño y terminé con mi pie atascado en un excusado lleno de… pues, desechos.

Cuando por fin salí de ahí lo encontré en la barra con las piernas cruzadas, con la falda que traía no sé cómo no se le veía hasta la conciencia, pero lo que si podía ver eran sus deliciosas piernas… yo no acabo de pensar eso.

_**Si la miran por ahí tomando una trago en algún bar,**__**  
**__**Se te acerca amablemente y algo te quiere invitar.**__**  
**__**Notaras que hay algo extraño en su forma de mirar**__**  
**__**Que en su voz hay algo raro que a ti te hace dudar**_

Un tipo se le acercó y le compró un trago, coqueteó con ella… digo con él por un rato, nunca vi a Mello tan abierto con un desconocido; después de una media hora de sonrisas y roces ocasionales, Mello y el tipo salieron juntos del bar, los seguí, pero no por celoso, solo quería… ver que estuviera a salvo, sí, eso es lo que quería.

Caminaron por un buen rato, Mello iba de la mano del tipo en todo momento, estaba muy risueño y platicador, o tal vez ebrio era la palabra correcta, al final de su recorrido era casi la media noche y se metieron en unmotel, ahí fue cuando decidí que lo más prudente sería regresar a Wammy's, no quería saber lo que harían allí dentro.

_**Fíjate bien, fíjate bien, tal vez no sea ella, tal vez sea el…**_

Esa noche no pude dormir, me termine el paquete de cigarrillos holandeses, que tanto busque, en una hora, estuve todo el tiempo pegado a la puerta por si escuchaba a Mello llegar, pero no fue asi.

A la mañana siguiente me lo encontré en el comedor para almorzar, se veía fresco y descansado, yo por otra parteme veía horrible, las ojeras me llegaban casi al suelo y estaba pálido.

-Te ves malMatt, ¿La pasaste bien anoche?

¿Qué se supone que debía contestarle? "Si claro… te perseguí por toda la cuidad y averigüe que eresgay, además de travesti…" si claro.

-Pues no hice mucho, ¿Y tú?

-Nada, hice lo de siempre.

Eso me dejó mudo. Ya no podré ver a Mello con los mismos ojos.

_**Al que le gusto desde niño vestirse de mujer,**__**  
**__**Al que su familia niega por ser como es.**__**  
**__**Se que Dios no se equivoca, pero algo paso en el**__**  
**__**Que cambio su tendencia de ser a ser mujer**_

Muchisimas gracias por leer!!


End file.
